Chiharu to Gaara - The Keeper of the Demon
by Ergelina
Summary: At the young age, when it was first discovered that I could actually control him, I've been living with him and his siblings. Not once have I complained about this sudden arrangement, not even when my life was in constant danger. After all it was an honor given by Kazekage-sama… Gaara X OC.
1. Prologue

**Chiharu to Gaara**

_**The Keeper of the Demon - **_

Naruto (Shippuuden) fanfiction

**Description:**

At the young age, when it was first discovered that I could actually control him, I've been living with him and his siblings. Not once have I complained about this sudden arrangement, not even when my life was in constant danger. After all it was an honor given by Kazekage-sama… Gaara X OC.

**Chapter 1: **_Prologue_

I was five years old, when I first met with Sabaku no Gaara.

It was a coincidence, something which I may or may not regret it, I think.

Had we not met, I would've never been forced to leave my family behind and enter the life of a Shinobi.

Had we not met, I wouldn't have had fallen in love with him.

Had we not met, I wouldn't have had met Uzumaki Naruto and everyone else.

Had we not met, I wouldn't be the person I am now.

The relationship between Gaara and me is, dare I say it, extremely complicated – he _hates_ me for being his babysitter (quite literally) and isn't allowed to kill (not sure _who_ said it, since I'm pretty sure that no one would even care if he _did_) me; _I_ hate him for taking my former life away, for making me to change into someone I never wanted to be.

It's like Kankurou often says – we're like a pair of 'crazy, maniacal kids' around whom he can never feel safe, not knowing when I stop giving a shit about Gaara's threat to kill him and Temari.

Another reason why Gaara hates me, or rather _can't stand me_, is the way I'm acting around him – so _carefree,_ so _fake,_ so _happy,_ so _smiling,_ so _unlike of me at all._ I, according to him, am everything he isn't.

Oh, if he only knew just how _twisted_ I am.

If he knew, would he still look at me like that? Would he still dislike me so much that he wants to kill me, to destroy me (as he often says)?


	2. Affected Insomnia

**Chiharu to Gaara**

_**The Keeper of the Demon - **_

Naruto (Shippuuden) fanfiction

**Description:**

At the young age, when it was first discovered that I could actually control him, I've been living with him and his siblings. Not once have I complained about this sudden arrangement, not even when my life was in constant danger. After all it was an honor given by Kazekage-sama… Gaara X OC.

**Chapter 2: **_Affected Insomnia  
_

"Chiharu."

Bored, I looked up at the speaker's voice, eyes twinkling with fake sparkle, raising an eyebrow at funny looking Kankuro.

"Where's Gaara?"

My hazel grey eyes glance to the distant direction, where I knew Gaara to be, sitting and watching the scenery with the boredom I felt (or maybe he was holding himself back from killing us all in the spot? Dunno the option, but when he was like this, I preferred to stay away from him for as long as possible). Kankurou's dark brown eyes follow mine, narrowing in distaste before nodding curtly and ordering me _not to take my eyes off of him,_ something which I already know, before walking back to Temari and Baki-sensei.

Three days.

The number of days that takes for all Shinobi from Suna to Konoha for Chuunin Exams. Baki-sensei had nominated four (having gotten a special permission from Hokage-sama to keep us in the group of four and not three as it was common) of us to participate, probably in high hopes of _all _of us passing. If that's even the real purpose for us going to Konoha. It's been quite recently that I've noticed a slight difference in the Suna – Shinobi running around and seemingly preparing themselves for something big, field trips and constant training.

I dread the Chunin Exams, despite of my confidence of us passing it.

And my job to watch and control Gaara didn't make anything easier either, if anything then – _worse._

.

* * *

.

I can't sleep.

It's been years since I've slept well, without _any _disturbance. It's become an unspoken agreement between Gaara and me that he would _stay_ close to me, whenever I'd attempt to sleep. That he wouldn't leave and go off to kill people while I'm sleeping, that is unless _they_ come to _him_ _first._

That is why I'm now (after leaving Kankuro's reminder to keep an eye on him, I dragged myself over to where Gaara was despite of me not really wanting to be there with him, with his bad mood) currently cuddled next to Gaara, who has taken guard while everyone else are sleeping, trying to get even an hour of sleep. I know why he's scared of sleeping - _Shukaku._ It had been one of those bravest moments I dared to ask him _questions, _simply because the curiosity killed a cat.

"Sleep," Gaara ordered, noticing that my eyes were gazing at the stars, sleepily and yet refusing to close.

I glanced at him, giving Gaara somewhat accusing look. "I can't sleep," I admitted, not that it was necessary.

He narrowed his eyes, wordlessly demanding me to elaborate.

"I don't know the exact reasons or how it started, but whenever I'm with you, during nights, I _can't _sleep for longer than somewhere around half an hour or a full hour. Your insomnia is affecting me more than you think."

"…Are you accusing me?"

I would've honestly laughed, if I wasn't scared of waking others up and him killing me on the spot. Instead I said –

"No, just stating a fact and answering to your wordless question."

"Nonetheless, sleep," Gaara repeated his order, eyes drifting back to the distance. "You're only going to be a nuisance if you don't."

A smile played with my lips, "I didn't know that you cared about my well being," I mumbled, pulling the blanket closer to my body. "That was a joke," I said, taking a note of his glare directed at me, before forcing my eyes close and succumbing to the darkness.

Strangely enough, it was one of those first nights that I could sleep for longer than an hour.

What was even stranger was the feeling of _sand _around my body, acting like a blanket without any hint of malice and harm.

I think that I'm going insane, just like Kankuro's been hinting for years…


	3. Dysfunctional foster family

**Chiharu to Gaara**

_**The Keeper of the Demon - **_

Naruto (Shippuuden) fanfiction

**Description:**

At the young age, when it was first discovered that I could actually control him, I've been living with him and his siblings. Not once have I complained about this sudden arrangement, not even when my life was in constant danger. After all it was an honor given by Kazekage-sama… Gaara X OC.

**Chapter 3: **_Dysfunctional foster family_

While I didn't stray from Gaara's reach, I made sure that I was close enough to Temari and Kankuro and Baki-sensei, wanting to talk with my two older adopted-siblings (correction – _I was adopted into their family!)_ as much as it was possible.

Kankuro and I didn't really hit it off, we were constantly arguing and snapping or threatening to kill each other, whenever we were irritated and pissed the other off. Temari once commented that it was our way to get along, having had instantly earned two glares and agreeing laughter from Baki-sensei, who had heard it. I don't really remember much about Gaara's reaction, but I know that he was around, somewhere.

About Temari and me – the eldest blond sibling tried to do everything to make me feel like a real family member, despite of not liking the _reason_ why I became one in the first place. Back in the village there were few, who had accepted this fact. Many labeled me as Gaara's ally (which wasn't completely wrong) and have tried to get rid of me as well. Not wanting to be with someone, who could control the monster on a whim, not that I blamed them rather than blaming…I understood their fears, better than anyone could ever guess or know.

"Like I'm saying – the reason why you don't have many friends is because of your _obsession _with your _puppets,_" I smirked at Kankuro, not sure of how this argument had started. "Try to be a bit more _human_, and you'll be surprised."

Temari held back laughter, her lips formed into a smile. Baki-sensei wisely remained silent, listening to our meaningless argument and 'conversation'. Gaara, who was walking a bit ahead of us, acted like we weren't even there.

Kankuro scoffed, throwing me a death glare, while also pouting a bit (I know, ridiculous, right?), "Piss off – what about you? If you keep hanging around with Gaara, when will you ever get friends, huh?"

This was wrong question, something which Temari and Baki-sensei sensed but not this dense idiot called Kankuro. Not so secretly, I could feel Gaara's patience dropping – what was he irritated at? – I tried to comprehend with a frown.

"I don't need any friends, who have ceased liking me since I apparently 'teamed up' with Gaara. For as long as I have you three, I don't need anyone else."

Temari blinked at my words as did Kankuro, not having expected me to say what I said. Both Baki-sensei and Gaara were equally surprised, even if they were good at hiding it. Better than Kankuro could ever dream of doing so, at least that's what _I _think. He was the emotional type, to run at the impulse of his emotions and instinct. Never stopping to think rationally, annoying me to no end (I've kind of forgotten just how many times Temari and I have had to save his sorry ass)

To say the truth, _I _was surprised of my own words as well. I hadn't thought about my lack of friends in the way I just said or Kankuro pointed out; those words kind of…escaped from my mouth before I realized it.

"What?" I snapped at them, seeing that they had stayed silent. "Got something you want to say?"

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, Baki-sensei _almost_ smiled and was the first one to break this ridiculously uncomfortable silence, "Never knew you were the one to hold us in such a high place in your heart, Chiharu."

I scowled at him, "Not you, but my so-called siblings yes," I instantly replied, half-lying. "But don't forget that Gaara's my top priority," I added, giving the red-haired in question a pointed look.

Look, which meaning he knew.

The reason of my existence in the lives of Yondaime Kazekage's children wasn't a secret, in fact everyone back in the village knew of it. Even the younger generation knew as they eventually found out or their parents told them, not wanting them to come closer to us, _me and Gaara,_ in fear of us hurting them. A fact which was a rather unfair, seeing as I've never hurt anyone, well…only those that have come after _my_ life just as they've come after Gaara's life, which often meant either of us murdering those bastards cold-heartedly and without hesitation.


	4. Desserts, Puppets and Boredom

**Chiharu to Gaara**

_**The Keeper of the Demon - **_

Naruto (Shippuuden) fanfiction

**Description:**

At the young age, when it was first discovered that I could actually control him, I've been living with him and his siblings. Not once have I complained about this sudden arrangement, not even when my life was in constant danger. After all it was an honor given by Kazekage-sama… Gaara X OC.

**Chapter 4: **_Desserts, Puppets and Boredom_

I think that Yondaime Kazekage made a mistake by giving me this kind…life mission…or whatever it's officially called…I'm kind of hell bent on protecting Gaara, and making sure that not a _scratch _may appear on his face…god only knows what I'll do to the culprit, if it does…although depending on my mood and the level of my hatred I've developed towards Gaara by that time, I may very well simply stand by the sidelines and watch.

I may hate Gaara for ruining my life, however, I'm still quite protective of him – watching over the red-haired demon like a hawk and protecting him (from time to time) like a mother-hyena.

Or whenever I deemed it necessary, which wasn't much.

In my preference – I liked to avoid stepping into Gaara's fights, only when Baki-sensei or someone higher up ordered me to in fear of Shukaku coming out. Otherwise, I liked to let him do how he pleases, and he let me to do as _I _pleased – not that Gaara even cared about what I did or thought, mostly.

"Are we there, yet?" I questioned, as the four of us were on the move towards Konoha once again, for about tenth time – dragging my feet after me, lazily and tiredly. I didn't like to walk in great distances, especially the road between Suna and Konoha.

Kankuro's eyebrow twitched, I could see a vein popping up on his neck, "No," he spat out, eyes gleaming with dislike and badly hidden anger. I sighed; pouting as the puppet obsessed adoptive brother of mine attempted to act as if I wasn't there, as if I hadn't just asked the same question a minute ago.

Temari shook her head, face palming as she opted to stay out of it – it being whatever that was going on due to my boredom and liking to try and annoy Kankuro as much as it was possible – and Baki-sensei looked to be completely ignoring us (probably regretting on coming along with us, even though it was mandatory for a team leader to come along for Chunin Exams).

And Gaara…was being Gaara – it was just as simple as that.

"…Are we there yet?" This time, I looked back on our tracks to see how far we've walked from the last time I asked the question – about 800 meters give or take a few meters. My throat was thirsty, making me to reach for my water bottle just as Kankuro gritted his teeth from barely contained anger.

Both he and I knew that I was untouchable for him – I was off limits for him to lay even a scratch on me, not that he hadn't tried to do it. In fact, two years ago Kankuro had attempted to get me back for pranking him (out of boredom I had stolen his overly beloved puppets and re-painted them into a disgusting color of _bright pink _and dressed them into the similar clothing to those of expensive dolls I've seen on the toys windows – plus had changed the poison into a harmless farting-sleep poison of sorts…let's just say my adoptive older brother had been _furious_) and Gaara had stepped in – only because we were annoying him by me holding the insomniac brat as my human shield from Kankuro, who looked ready to murder me (Temari, however, had been torn between laughing at the sight of those puppets or stepping in to stop Kankuro from murdering me) – by threatening to kill us both if we didn't stop this.

"_No._"

Of course, ever since then – Kankuro's never truly forgiven me for that prank I played on his puppets, resulting in him keeping a hawk eye on them and on me. As well as him giving up on trying to make me feel welcome in their little family of four (their mother, Karura, had died while giving birth to Gaara), not that Kankuro had had liked the idea of me joining their family in the first place. If it had been for different reasons than my life mission of sorts, maybe then he would've treated me differently.

"You've asked it for more times than I can count, Chiharu," Temari spoke, clear irritation in her voice – boy, was the girl pissed off. I had known that Kankuro would get pissed if I purposely started to annoy them with the same question and what not, however, I had kind of forgotten about Temari's short temper (if I must say then the one thing that ties the three Sand Siblings together was their short tempers, besides their obvious blood relation).

I shrugged, glancing at Gaara to make certain he's with us (or more like to purposely to try and ignore Temari), "I'm bored."

"Get over it," Kankuro snapped, hand flinching towards his puppet trapped on his back, giving Gaara almost a pleading look as if _begging _the insomniac to get me quiet, no matter what methods he would use.

I glared at him, "How?"

"Chiharu," Temari groaned, having realized what I doing a while ago, rubbing her forehead with a hint of irritation.

"How do I _do that _in the middle of nowhere?"

It was true – we were in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of this blasted dessert…yeah, I know that I've lived my whole life in one but it doesn't mean I've got to like it as much as some do. There were times when I liked to sneak out of the confined village, not caring about what Gaara did during my absence, to get some piece of mind from everything. Those times also, and more often than I liked, meant that I should know my way in the dessert, and yet, I still managed to get myself lost – I was known to be bad with directions, whenever I was alone at the very least.

Kankuro gritted his teeth, "Figure that out yourself, brat!" I could somewhat imagine how badly he must have wanted to snap my neck. "Or go and annoy someone else for a change – don't think that I don't know what you're trying to do."

I blinked, feigning innocence, "Really? That's a pity 'cause I thought you were an idiot, who cannot see anything past your puppets – by the way, how are they living?" I added, knowing that all I did was adding fire to already burning oil.

"Kankuro! Chiharu!" Temari shouted out, at the same time her brother gave up on keeping his cool and attempted to lung at me.

Grinning, I skipped away and towards Gaara as both Baki-sensei and Temari attempted to calm the puppeteer down. _Mission accomplished. _

And a note I should remember – _never bring Kankuro's puppets into the topic, after having touched them without a permission, unless you want an early and untimely death._


	5. Adventureless journey to Konoha

**Chiharu to Gaara**

_**The Keeper of the Demon - **_

Naruto (Shippuuden) fanfiction

**Description:**

At the young age, when it was first discovered that I could actually control him, I've been living with him and his siblings. Not once have I complained about this sudden arrangement, not even when my life was in constant danger. After all it was an honor given by Kazekage-sama… Gaara X OC.

**Chapter 5: **_Adventureless journey to Konoha_

The rest of first day passed without any remarkable incident (Kankuro, who was still pissed at me, refused to talk or walk next to me – silently threatening to kill me should I do anything more to annoy the fuck out of him), much for my boredom. It had been fun to playfully dodge Kankuro's attempts to catch me as Baki-sensei and Temari did their best in holding the puppeteer back. Well, fun until Gaara glared at his poor older brother, effectively freezing the idiot of a puppeteer into one place (as well as ending my own fun).

I think that once or twice I _may _have gotten lost, when I accidentally got separated from the group only for the sand to guide me back to the group and receive a lecture from _both_ Baki-sensei and Temari, who appeared to have _actually _been worried. Kankuro said nothing, having chosen to ignore me as much as possible, while Gaara openly glared at me (something that wasn't all too surprising or anything unusual).

Second day passed without much of remarkable incident as well, something of which my foster siblings and Baki-sensei had grown wary of knowing full well that there never was a day, when I didn't pass from the chance to prank or annoy someone (no matter what we were doing).

Somewhere around the second part of the second day, I had grown more bored than I've ever possibly been – my eyebrow and fingers were twitching, itching to do something other than _walk _in this road filled with nothing sand and dust. Perhaps Temari had taken a notice of how my mood resembled to that Gaara's, which was why she purposely kept avoiding to have any talks or anything to do with me as much as possible.

It certainly didn't help me with my mood, and by the night time of the second day I was close to exploding or dying from boredom.

"Chiharu," Baki-sensei spoke, as Temari and Kankuro prepared dinner for us while Gaara was…doing whatever hell he liked and wanted. "Where's Gaara?" His voice was cold, and uncaring, clearly stating that he wanted to have nothing to do with us, especially the demon.

I shrugged, narrowing my eyes at him in annoyance – I was really starting to get pissed at the three for only approaching me to ask _this! _I mean, aren't they Shinobi as well – aren't they _supposed _to be able to find Gaara as I am?!

I didn't trust myself to speak, no matter how much I wanted to say something or anything…I preferred not to piss Baki-sensei off, considering that the last time I did that…I shuddered, remembering the punishment I had received from the man (it was also the reason as of why Baki-sensei wasn't my target for pranks unlike Temari and Kankuro, sometimes even Gaara but that was a rare happening).

"Don't be slacking off, Chiharu – remember why you're here and what you're duties are," I think that Baki-sensei was scolding me, if the way he had narrowed his dark brown eyes didn't make it clear then the change of his voice did.

I can hardly remember a time, when I was praised by Baki-sensei in fair and square – everyone knew that the only reason why I was tagging along with him and Sand Siblings was due to my ability to somehow control Gaara. Otherwise I wouldn't have been adopted by Yondaime Kazekage nor be stuck with those…dysfunctional siblings.

Otherwise, I wouldn't be forgetting the faces of my biological family – their voices and names including.

"The dinner's ready," Temari announced, just as the man walked back to the two, gesturing for me to join them. "Here, Chiharu, your share."

"Thanks, Temari," I grunted, accepting the bowl of delicious smelling food, my senses searching for Gaara's presence, finding him to be sitting at the top of a sand mountain above us.

Once again, he wouldn't be joining us to the dinner – making me to be _slightly _worried of his well-being and condition – and yet, it wasn't something unusual for as Gaara rarely took part of 'family dinner time' or things like that. The only reason I did was due to Temari having blackmailed me (something over which I was still taken aback, as well as held a grudge concerning this).

Not wanting to deal with the three people that, at the moment, were annoying me more than ever, I left to join Gaara, surprised that the blond haired wind user allowed me to leave like that (maybe she knew that I was close to do something that would piss someone – or all of them – off or that I would _attempt _to make Gaara to eat), nevertheless I was glad she did.

"Yo, Gaara!"


End file.
